Je vais l'avouer
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il se décala un peu, pour lui laisser de la place. Il entoura son épaule de son bras, calant sa tête contre son menton. Son bras serait endormi le lendemain, mais ce n'était pas grave. - SasuNaruSasu, SPOILS chapitre 698.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Ses yeux étaient bleu-gris comme le reflet d'un orage sur la surface d'un lac."

**Couple: **SasuNaruSasu.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Kishimoto.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 7e round de l'année. Se déroule après la fin du dernier combat Sasuke/Naruto donc**SPOILS**. On va faire comme si la toute fin du manga n'existait pas, hein...? :')

**Note 2: **En italique et entre parenthèses, c'est le dialogue du chapitre 698.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Je vais l'avouer**

On les avait menés à l'hôpital de Konoha. Quand Tsunade se fut assurée que ni Naruto, ni lui ne mourrait d'hémorragie, elle avait ordonné que personne ne les dérangeât jusqu'à nouvel ordre, autorisant seulement Sakura à venir en dehors des visites pour surveiller leur guérison. Avec modération.

Sasuke soupira. Les murs blancs autour de lui étaient familiers et oppressants, la lune dessinant des nappes blanches partout dans la pièce. Naruto reposait dans le lit voisin, à sa droite, sa respiration trop légère pour qu'il fût endormi.

Ils étaient à Konoha. La guerre était finie, et ils étaient à Konoha. Ils avaient gagné.

Sasuke avait du mal à se réjouir.

(_Naruto. Je vais l'avouer._)

\- Sasuke?

Sasuke entendit Naruto remuer et se débattre dans les couvertures.

\- Ne bouge pas autant, crétin. Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

Naruto s'immobilisa. Sasuke compta dans sa tête : trois, deux, un...

Naruto s'agita de nouveau. Sasuke sourit.

Et puis, une main agrippa son bras droit. Sasuke tourna la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Dans la semi-obscurité, il pouvait apercevoir Naruto combler de son bras gauche, son seul bras restant, la distance séparant les deux lits, ses traits tirés sous la douleur et l'effort. Sous la lune, ses yeux étaient bleu-gris comme le reflet d'un orage sur la surface d'un lac, sa détermination crépitante comme la foudre.

Naruto serra les dents.

\- Je... m'assure. Que tu es vraiment là.

Sasuke renifla, avec humour.

(_Tu veux... toujours combattre? Dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves?_)

\- La perte d'un bras n'est pas assez réelle pour toi, Naruto?

\- C'EST-

Sasuke se crispa. Naruto s'interrompit de lui-même, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, relâchant Sasuke un instant. Ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu l'exclamation du ninja blond.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Comment j'ai pu perdre contre toi, franchement?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Les traits de Sasuke se détendirent et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, très petit mais présent, et Naruto l'attrapa de nouveau; enveloppa son poignet droit de deux doigts, serrant.

\- C'est pas ça. Le bras, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

Naruto releva les yeux. Sa poigne se raffermit encore.

Il chuchota :

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment de nombreuses fois. Toi, de retour à Konoha. Mais le matin, tu n'étais jamais là. Ce n'était jamais réel.

Sasuke serra le poing. Naruto baissa ses doigts, massant les siens, tentant de le détendre.

Sasuke sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- ...D'accord.

(_Je vais l'avouer..._)

Sasuke ouvrit ses couvertures, fixant Naruto dans les yeux. Comprenant l'invitation, ceux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent, bleu morcelé et vibrant.

Sasuke eut un rictus fier, qui ne trahissait pas les battements de son coeur.

\- De toute façon, si tu n'as pas de "preuve que je suis vraiment là", tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir, pas vrai?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Quelques secondes en suspension dans l'air, durant lesquelles Sasuke ne cilla pas.

Naruto déglutit.

\- Oui. Oui...

Il se releva tant bien que mal, ses mouvements désordonnés, trop précipités. Il écrasa à moitié Sasuke en s'installant près de lui, et celui-ci rit, surpris.

\- Idiot. Je ne vais nulle part...

Et Naruto le fixa, prunelles larges larges larges. Et Sasuke se laissa sourire, autorisant la flamme qui l'habitait, celle allumée qu'à cause de _Naruto_, à brûler, réchauffant ses entrailles.

Il se décala un peu, pour lui laisser de la place. Il entoura son épaule de son bras, calant sa tête contre son menton. Son bras serait endormi le lendemain, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Dors...

Naruto déglutit de nouveau. Avec hésitation, sa main vint se poser sur sa joue droite, son pouce tremblant sous ses cils.

\- Tu es là. Tu es _là_...

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux.

Le bleu, dans la pénombre, luisait. Maintenant que tout était fini, des larmes chaudes coulaient sur les joues tannées.

Sasuke inspira.

De sa main unique, il vint essuyer l'oeil gauche, sa joie précieuse.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide...

Il le serra contre lui, frôlant sa nuque de ses lèvres.

(_Je vais l'avouer..._)

(_J'ai perdu._)

XXX

FIN.


End file.
